My Fireflies
by ciu-chan
Summary: Pertama kali aku melihatnya di suatu malam musim panas. Di antara pepohonan dan semak-semak, seekor kunang-kunang mengeluarkan cahayanya. Ia terbang berputar-putar. Kutersenyum padanya, seluruh perhatianku tersedot oleh kunang-kunang itu. AU. Fiction for Xavierre.


MY FIREFLIES

Natsume Yuujinchou © Yuki Midorikawa

Inspired from Hotarubi no Mori e © Yuki Midorikawa

* * *

Warnings : OOC. Shounen-ai. Character Death. AU. One-shot.

A/N : Fiksi yang khusus kubuat untuk ulang tahun sahabat saya tercinta, Xavierre. Selamat ulang tahun ya! Semoga kau menyukai hadiahmu ini. Maaf kalau jelek /hehe/

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

_Pertama kali aku melihatnya di suatu malam musim panas. Di antara pepohonan dan semak-semak, seekor kunang-kunang mengeluarkan cahayanya. Ia terbang berputar-putar. Kutersenyum padanya, seluruh perhatianku tersedot oleh kunang-kunang itu._

Tanganku yang berkeringat bersentuhan dengan permukaan yang lembut. Ada sesuatu yang menyelinap ke dalam selimutku. Kucing berbulu kelabu-jingga lembut itu tersentak dan melompat keluar dari selimut.

Kulambaikan tangan, memberi seulas senyum, "selamat pagi, Ponta." Ponta mengeong kemudian pergi melewati jendela–yang kubantu karena badannya yang terlalu bulat.

Aku meregangkan tubuhku, menghirup udara pagi banyak-banyak. Badanku terasa pegal, inginku terus tidur, tapi aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pagi ini. Ada seseorang yang menungguku di tamah belakang rumah sakit.

Kenapa rumah sakit? Karena di rumah sakit inilah aku tinggal. Aku di-diagnosis menderita penyakit leukemia. Aku sering mimisan atau bahkan muntah darah. Tubuhku terlihat cukup sehat saja, namun sebenarnya tidak. Bahkan untuk duduk begini saja membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Mau pun saat aku berdiri, tulang di seluruh tubuhku terasa akan patah kapan saja.

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkanku dari pikiranku, "masuk."

Seorang wanita berambut coklat terang membawakan obat untukku–obat yang membuatku dapat hidup beberapa lama lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Tanuma-kun. Apa kau ingin menyelinap ke taman lagi, nanti sore?" tanya perawat itu sambil terkekeh kecil. Dia adalah wanita yang telah merawatku semenjak aku masuk rumah sakit ini–empat tahun yang lalu.

Aku mengangguk, melirik keluar jendela, "iya…" gumamku pelan.

* * *

Tepat ketika aku telah yakin, sudah tidak ada lagi harapan yang mampu kuangankan. Aku membiarkan semuanya mengalir bagai air. Seluruh tubuhku sakit. Bagai tidak ada darah di dalam tubuh. Aku kedinginan meski ini musim panas. Aku terduduk di bangku taman. Menikmati semilir angin malam kering yang melewati tengkukku.

Detik itu, mataku menangkap seseorang. Pemuda berambut coklat pudar yang jatuh tepat di hadapanku. Tidak memperdulikan jeritan kesakitan kedua tanganku, kutangkap dirinya. Beban tubuhnya yang tidak sesuai dengan kondisiku, membuatku oleng dan terjatuh tepat di atasnya.

Sentuhan hangat tubuhnya memberiku ratusan kejutan listrik di setiap inci tubuhku. Aroma bunga menyapukan warna di pipiku. Suaranya yang berdenting, membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak, kemudian memompa cepat. Mengalirkan darah di setiap pembuluh darahku. Dan sorot matanya yang indah namun penuh kesedihan mendalam, membuatku tidak dapat berpaling darinya.

"Maaf," ucapku ketika pikiranku terpecah oleh air mata yang meleleh di sudut mata pemuda itu.

Aku berusaha berdiri meskipun kakiku terasa berat, kedua tangannya membantuku duduk di bangku taman.

"Ke-Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku heran. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kusimpulkan bahwa dia terjatuh cukup keras dan membuatnya kesakitan. "Apa ada yang sakit?" kebingungan merayapi wajahku, ketika air mata belum berhenti. Padahal kesedihan yang kulihat tadi sudah hilang tidak berbekas.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang sakit." Pemuda itu menyeka air matanya. Kuhela napas lega. Ia menatap diriku beberapa detik. Kemudian duduk di sampingku. Matanya kembali melirik padaku, ketika dia mengatakan, "bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

Seulas senyum kupakai di wajah, "aku tidak apa-apa." Meskipun kulit pucatku mengatakan diriku tidak dalam keadaan 'tidak apa-apa'.

Pemuda itu menelaah diriku. Menatap ke dalam mataku, menelusuri tulang pipi yang menonjol, melihat rambutku yang kusam, dan berhenti di piyama rumah sakit yang kebesaran.

"Bagiku, kau nampak tidak baik-baik saja," telapak tangannya menyentuh pipiku, "ah, maaf" ucapnya saat membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"Iya, kau benar," aku menunduk. Melihat ke untaian rumput di tanah. Kisahku meluncur begitu saja. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah seseorang yang mau mendengarkanku. Sesekali di jeda-jeda tertentu ia akan memberiku pertanyaan. Semuanya kujawab dengan tenang.

"Lalu, berapa lama lagi kau akan–maksuku, ehm… bisa bertahan…?"

Kali ini, aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku tidak punya jawaban untuk itu. Bahkan tidak ada yang bisa menerka dengan pasti. Aku menggeleng, "mungkin…" mengalihkan pandanganku dari pemuda ini, "tidak sampai setahun lagi…" bisikku penuh keraguan. Aku bisa ada di sini sampai empat tahun pun sudah merupakan keajaiban.

"Maaf menanyakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya."

Pemuda itu menahan napasnya, memasang ekspresi yang susah kubaca. "Bagaimana denganmu?" dia menoleh, "mengapa kau ada di rumah sakit ini?" kujulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh helaian coklat terangnya. Kurasakan kehangatan aneh yang mengalir ke dalam diriku.

Pemuda itu terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hamparan bunga di hadapan kami. Ia nampak tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. Seperti lari dari suatu permasalahan. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku," aku berdiri, "namaku Tanuma Kaname," kujulurkan tanganku mengharap ia akan menyambutnya, "siapa namamu?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban yang kuharapkan, aku mengangkat bahu, dan berjalan pergi. Sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu, aku menoleh sekali lagi. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi rasa malunya, ketika ketahuan ia sedang mengikutiku dengan matanya.

Mau tak mau aku tersenyum melihat reaksinya. "Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi."

Organ dalamku bergolak ketika sentuhan itu datang lagi. Pemuda itu melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku, mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipiku, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Natsume…Takashi…"

Suara yang mengalun lembut itu menghilang digantikan desiran angin. Bersamaan dengan perginya pemuda itu. Natsume Takashi.

Harapanku yang hilang entah kemana tadi, tiba-tiba muncul, dan membuatku ingin hidup untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, setiap hari aku selalu menemui Natsume.

Seekor kucing berlari-lari kemudian terjatuh di hadapan Natsume. Kucing yang semalam menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimutku. Hingga saat ini aku tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentang Natsume.

Aku tahu dia dirawat di rumah sakit ini, untuk penyakit yang tidak kuketahui. Kunang-kunang adalah salah satu kesukaannya. Dia punya kucing bernama Nyanko-sensei. Atau biasa kupanggil Ponta.

Sehari setelah bertemu dengannya, kucoba mencari dirinya. Namun tidak kutemukan. Aku juga tahu bahwa dia tidak tahan dengan cahaya matahari, ketika dia mengetuk jendela kamarku di sore hari.

Saat bersama dirinya, aku dapat merasakan hal yang aneh. Sejak kecil aku dapat merasakan hal-hal seperti ini. Aku tak dapat melihat, hanya dapat melihat bayangan samar–namun, aku tahu ada sesuatu di situ. Satu minggu belakangan ini, kepekaanku meningkat. Aku bisa melihat bayangan dengan lebih jelas. Bahkan mendengar suara berbisik-bisik mereka. Mereka itu adalah makhluk halus, roh, hantu, atau yang disebut dengan youkai.

Aku tertawa dalam batin memikirkannya. Ajalku sudah dekat, mungkin, hingga aku bisa lebih peka terhadap keberadaan mereka.

"Tanuma?" panggil suara lembut. Rupanya Natsume sudah ada di depanku. Ia tanpa sadar menarik tanganku menuju tempat yang terkena paparan cahaya. Matahari sore menyelimuti kulitku seperti kain sutera. Membuatku bergerak-gerak gelisah di samping Natsume.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di dalam kamar saja," Natsume tampak khawatir. Matanya berpusat padaku.

Aku tersenyum. Berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan apa pun dengan ekspresiku. Tangannya yang memegang tanganku mengerat. "Aku bosan di dalam kamar, Natsume…"

Ia menghela napas kesal, "kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Tanuma."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, "iya, iya," Natsume mirip dengan figur ibu yang selalu kubayangkan. Di saat yang bersamaan sangat berbeda.

"Sudah sore, tapi masih panas…" keluhku menyeka keringat dengan ujung lengan baju. Aku heran, Natsume sama sekali tidak berkeringat, padahal tangannya hangat.

"Kau mau es krim, Natsume?" ajakku menunjuk _minimarket_ di sebelah rumah sakit. "Aku yang traktir," tambahku melihat kerutan di dahinya.

"Es krim? Apa itu? Bisa dimakan?" tanya Natsume beruntun, ia menelengkan kepalanya membuat poninya sedikit menutupi matanya–Natsume terlihat manis.

"Kau belum pernah memakan es krim?" balasku terkejut. Kugaruk pipiku dengan ujung jari, "hmm, bagaimana ya, rasanya dingin, manis, ada juga yang kecut. Pokoknya enak!"

Natsume meneliti sebentar ucapanku, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "boleh."

* * *

"Tanuma. Tanuma…" ketukan di jendela membuatku terbangun. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. Natsume ada di depan jendela bersama dengan Ponta yang merangkulnya di bahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini, Natsume? Bukankah seharusnya kau juga istirahat?" tanyaku setelah mereka berdua masuk melalui jendela.

"A-Aku khawatir karena kau tiba-tiba pingsan tadi," ucapnya setelah menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"Oh," aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Berdua di kegelapan malam bersama dengan seseorang yang diam-diam kusukai, membuatku berdebar. Natsume hanya memakai kemeja tipis, membuatku tergerak untuk memakaikannya jaket coklatku.

Aku menguap disusul dengan Natsume yang menguap, membuatku tertawa geli. Ponta sudah tertidur lelap di sofa. "Jadi… bagaimana kalau tidur bersamaku?"

Bodoh. Karena aku mengucapkan pertanyaan ambigu pada Natsume.

Ekspresi Natsume seperti biasanya. "Boleh." Nada suaranya tetap tenang. Tidak bergetar.

Efeknya adalah wajahku yang memerah karena pertanyaanku sendiri. Natsume yang menatapku datar menjadi ikut merona.

"Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam, a-aku… ah, sudahlah, ayo sini," kataku seraya menepuk tempat kosong di samping kananku.

Natsume sedikit ragu-ragu saat mendekati tempat tidur. Jantungku berdegup kencang melihatnya begitu. Tanpa sadar aku menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya di bawah selimut.

"Ta-Tanuma?"

Mataku membulat melihat wajah Natsume begitu dekat denganku, "ti-tidurlah…" desisku berusaha mengendalikan diri ketika merasakan hembusan napasnya menerpa pipiku.

Ia mengangguk sambil merapatkan dirinya pada tubuhku. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Melihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat membuatku ingin menciumnya. Buru-buru kututup mataku ketika bibirku beberapa senti lagi menyentuh bibir Natsume.

'Semoga, kau mimpi indah, Natsume…'

Malam itu berlalu dengan hangat, Natsume yang berada di dalam dekapanku terasa nyaman. Suara jangkrik terdengar merdu, angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela memberikan hembusan lembut di rambut. Napas Natsume yang teratur mengantarku masuk ke dunia mimpi lebih cepat.

Mimpi yang indah.

* * *

Di tengah malam Natsume terbangun. Telapak tangannya mengelus rambut hitam yang menggelitik hidungnya.

Seulas senyum merayap di wajahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, bibirnya menekan lembut bibir dingin pemuda di depannya.

"Natsume, waktunya sudah dekat."

"Iya, aku tahu."

* * *

Aku berjalan mendekati Natsume yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon–membaca buku. Kuintip judul buku itu.

"Kau suka puisi Natsume?"

Natsume berhenti membaca, menaruh buku dalam keadaan tertutup di atas pangkuannya. "Kurasa begitu. Terutama puisi kunang-kunang."

"Kunang-kunang…" kuulangi ucapannya.

"Apa kau tahu mitos tentang kunang-kunang?" tanya Natsume tanpa menghentikan tatapan menerawangnya ke arah matahari tenggelam.

"Tentang kunang-kunang berasal dari kuku orang mati?" ucapku meminta tanggapan.

Natsume memejamkan matanya, "bukan…" ucapnya menggantung, "tentang hidup kunang-kunang yang pendek."

Aku memasang telingaku baik-baik–penasaran akan kelanjutannya.

"Kunang-kunang itu bukan dari kuku orang mati, melainkan sebagian dari roh manusia. Hidup mereka paling tua adalah dua bulan," Natsume masih memejamkan mata.

Kujadikan pangkuannya sebagai bantal kepalaku. Buku kumpulan puisi tadi, telah kubolak-balik di tanganku.

"Tak kusangka kau orang yang cukup romantis, Natsume."

"Benarkah?" Natsume membuka manik madunya, membiarkanku tenggelam dalam pandangannya.

"Kunang-kunang itu bercahaya paling terang ketika bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya. Meskipun tidak seperti jangkrik yang bisa berbunyi begitu keras ketika jatuh cinta, cinta kunang-kunang lebih platonis."

"Tidak kusangka kau tau banyak hal tentang puisi, Tanuma," balas Natsume terkekeh. "Seperti kakek-kakek saja…"

"Bukannya kamu yang kayak kakek-kakek itu. Bacaannya hanya puisi…" balasku tidak kalah mengejek.

"Kau benar. Ada lagi fakta yang termasuk mitos…"

Kutautkan alisku–penasaran.

"Kunang-kunang yang mati dalam waktu tiga belas hari, dapat memiliki kekuatan hidup yang panjang dalam bentuk roh."

Kupejamkan mataku, tubuhku mulai mendingin, kantuk perlahan datang. Membuatku terlelap. Yang terakhir aku lihat adalah wajah Natsume.

* * *

"Baa!"

"Na-Natsume!"

Natsume tertawa di sampingku. Tawa yang begitu keras hingga membuatnya terduduk memegang perut.

"Kau harus melihat wajahmu tadi," tertawa lagi, "lucu sekali…"

Aku mendengus kesal bercampur malu, "lihat apa yang kau perbuat, layanganku jadi tersangkut nih!"

"Maaf Tanuma." Natsume menjauh dariku setengah berlari.

"Akan kukejar kau!" ujarku sambil berlari mengejarnya.

Ponta yang tadi tertidur ikut-ikutan mengejar Natsume. Aku tertawa. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa sekeras ini. Wajahku jadi sedikit sakit.

Napasku mulai memberat. Aku terjatuh dan berbaring di atas rerumputan. Sejenak Natsume berhenti berlari, berbalik menuju diriku.

Bayangannya tepat di atas kepalaku, "kau tak apa?"

Aku berdeham, lalu mengangguk. Wajah penuh kekhawatiran Natsume membuatku merasa tidak enak padanya. Buru-buru kupasang senyuman dan berkata, "tentu tidak apa-apa."

Ia menghela napas lega dan mengelus dadanya. Rambut coklat terangnya terbelai oleh angin membuatnya berantakan. Aku tergerak untuk merapikannya. Aku berdiri, membenamkan telapak tangan dinginku ke kepalanya–mulai merapikan.

Manik madunya menatapku lurus. Membuatku membatu. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Natsume. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk bertanya.

Kucoba menghentikan air mata itu jatuh dengan memeluknya, Natsume membalasnya.

"Aku takut. Jika kau pergi…"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi darimu, namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Leukemia-ku sudah pada tahap akhir, tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum semuanya selesai," kuelus kedua pipinya, "keajaiban karena aku masih bisa bersamamu saat ini."

Air mata yang sempat meluncur, kuseka habis.

"Kau tahu, Natsume…. Semenjak bertemu denganmu kesehatanku mulai membaik, meskipun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sembuh," aku mendesah.

Kalau seminggu yang lalu, aku pasti sudah menyerah. Aku bahkan tak berani berharap. Berbeda dengan sekarang, aku berharap aku bisa sembuh dari penyakit ini. Dan bersama dengan Natsume lebih lama.

* * *

"Tanuma, kunang-kunang yang dapat berubah menjadi roh itu, bisa memberikan kekuatan hidupnya pada orang lain. Terutama pada orang yang ia cintai."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku berharap akulah kunang-kunang itu…"

"Jangan bodoh."

"Kau lebih bodoh dariku."

"Karena aku sedang sakit bukan berarti aku bodoh, Natsume."

* * *

Kumpulan bunga kurangkai menjadi sebuah mahkota. Natsume tersenyum konyol mendapati aku memakai mahkota itu.

"Keren, kan?"

"Apanya?" balas Natsume asal. Ia sedang konsentrasi dengan rangkaian bunganya yang berulang kali hancur berantakan. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Kelopak bunga menempel di sekujur tubuh Natsume.

"Sini, aku ajarkan."

Kududuk di belakangnya, kugenggam jemarinya–membantunya membelitkan batang bunga ke batang yang lain.

"Hei, Tanuma…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku menyukaimu…"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, "nah, sudah jadi. Gampang, 'kan…. Apa?!"

Natsume bergumam. "Bukan apa-apa"

Tawa meluncur dari bibirku. Natsume tersentak malu. Dia beranggapan bahwa aku tertawa atas pengakuan cintanya.

"Kurasa, aku yang duluan menyukaimu." Kataku di ujung tawa.

Kudekap dia dari belakang. Menyesap aroma musim panas di rambut Natsume. Tubuhnya hangat–kebalikan dari diriku. Rasa yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan pasti, datang ketika aku bertukar pandang dengannya.

Aku sadar dia adalah laki-laki. Aku cukup egois, karena tidak memperdulikan umurku yang pendek dan tidak dapat bersama dengannya untuk seterusnya.

"Aku tahu umurmu pendek, Tanuma," seakan bisa membaca pikiranku dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Membuat hidungnya menyapu hidungku. Pipiku merona seketika.

"Ingin kuserahkan seluruh hidupku untukmu," ucapnya melembut–hilang ke dalam ciuman panjang yang sempurna.

* * *

Kusesap secangkir teh, menikmati tiap rasa yang menyebar di mulutku. Kepulan uapnya menghilang setelah bercampur dengan udara malam.

"Tanuma, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsume untuk yang entah ke berapa kali, ketika aku terbatuk-batuk dan mengeratkan jaket.

Kuteguk teh untuk yang terakhir, sebelum membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku memastikan.

Kami berjalan melewati gerbang belakang rumah sakit. Kata Natsume, gerbang itu sudah tidak digunakan lagi namun masih berfungsi. Kami berjalan cukup lama hingga menemukan cahaya yang begitu terang dari suatu titik. Festival musim panas.

Kami melalui tangga yang di sisi kanan dan sisi kirinya di beri lampion-lampion cerah berwarna merah. Ada banyak anak-anak berlari ke sana ke mari bersama orang tua mereka.

"Seperti kencan ya?" ungkap Natsume saat melewati beberapa kios makanan.

"Memang kencan." Kupalingkan wajahku yang merona. Natsume terkekeh geli.

"Coba kembang gula ini. Manis?"

Natsume mengangguk. Melesakkan gula berwarna pink itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kupegang tangannya–ikut memakan gula itu. "Manis."

Aku mengacak rambutnya. Menggandeng tangannya supaya tidak berpisah di kerumunan ini.

"Ah, Nyanko-sensei," seru Natsume seraya menunjuk salah satu dari deretan topeng di kios sebelah kanan. Mataku mengikuti arah telunjuknya, berhenti di topeng kucing–atau serigala?–berwarna putih.

"Kau ingin topeng ini?" tanyaku mengeluarkan beberapa uang koin–hasil tabunganku diam-diam.

"Tidak usah, aku akan membelinya sendiri," ia berusaha mencegahku namun aku sudah terlanjur memakaikannya ke wajahnya.

Kutarik tangannya lagi, "ayo, jalan lagi."

Natsume menggeser topengnya ke samping, menunjukkan wajahnya. "Acara kembang apinya sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kita perlu mencari tempat yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita ke bukit itu?"

Kembang api yang merekah sempurna menjadi saksi ciuman ke-dua kami. Ciuman itu manis seperti kembang gula yang tadi Natsume makan. Dan kuberikan ciuman kecil di keningnya saat festival berakhir.

* * *

Sepulang dari festival, kami pergi ke tengah hutan. Kata Natsume, di sana ada sebuah danau. Tempat tinggal kunang-kunang, sambungnya lagi. Danau itu tidak terlalu dalam, dasarnya terlihat remang-remang oleh puluhan cahaya kunang-kunang.

Kuperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Kunang-kunang itu terbang berputar dari bunga-bunga di sekeliling danau, kemudian terbang berkumpul di hadapan Natsume.

Salah satu kunang-kunang hinggap di rambut Natsume, "cantiknya…" ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Iya, benar…"

Cahaya mereka berbaur dengan cahaya bulan yang terpantul di permukaan danau. Kumasukkan kakiku ke dalam air danau. Air yang dingin ditambah beberapa ikan yang berenang di sekitar kakiku membuatku hilang keseimbangan.

"Huwaa!" teriakku, disusul suara air yang masuk ke telingaku. Bersamaan dengan oksigen yang dipaksa keluar dari paru-paruku.

"Tanuma!" Natsume memekik panik. Mataku kabur melihatnya. Dengan cepat ia menceburkan diri ke danau dan membantuku berdiri. Aku terbatuk-batuk di pinggir danau. Tubuhku menggigil. Dinginnya air menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang. Membuatku susah bergerak.

Aku mendesah menyesal, "maafkan aku, Natsume. Tak kusangka airnya dingin sekali."

Natsume menggeleng, "lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu dan ganti bajumu. Setelah itu istirahatlah."

Aku bangkit dan berjalan beriringan dengan Natsume yang membantuku. Ia mencengkram lenganku kuat-kuat. Matanya menatap sayu ke depan.

"Besok," ucapku memecah keheningan, "aku boleh menemuimu lagi?"

Tiba-tiba Natsume berhenti.

"Tidak," gumamnya sambil lanjut melangkah. "Aku yang akan menemuimu besok."

Senyum merekah di wajahku, "baiklah, aku tunggu."

Aku sangat menyukai saat-saat kami berdua. Dia pribadi yang ramah. Ketika bersama dengannya, seakan waktu berhenti berjalan. Menenggelamkanku ke dalam kehangatan di setiap sentuhan kecil Natsume.

"Tanuma-kun!" teriak seseorang, aku menoleh ke asal suara. "Dari mana saja kau? Dan kenapa kau basah kuyup?" tanyanya. "Aku memang mengijinkanmu untuk berjalan-jalan di taman, tapi tidak sampai selarut ini. Kau melewatkan jadwal minum obatmu!" sambungnya lagi dengan panik.

Aku tersenyum meminta maaf, "haha, aku dari festival di hutan belakang sana dan tercebur ke dalam danau di taman belakang," jawabku.

Wajah wanita di hadapanku ini berubah, terlihat kebingungan, "festival? Bukannya besok lusa? Dan danau yang mana? Di sini tidak ada danau, Tanuma-kun. Mungkin kau salah lihat…"

Danau yang mana? Tentu saja danau yang ada banyak kunang-kunang itu. "Danau yang ada di taman belakang sana, di tengah-tengah hutan," jelasku lagi.

Ia tetap kebingungan dan menegaskan bahwa tidak ada danau apalagi hutan di rumah sakit ini.

Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Natsume. Wajahnya juga sama terkejutnya.

"A-Aku pergi bersama Natsume. Ya, kan, Natsume?"

Pemuda bermanik madu itu tidak bersuara. Ia bergumam tidak jelas. Helaian poninya yang basah, lengket dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Natsume?" perawat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "aku tidak pernah tahu ada pasien bernama Natsume di rumah sakit ini."

"Ta-Tapi, dia yang bernama Natsume…" aku menunjuk dirinya. Ia tersenyum penuh kesedihan sama seperti yang kulihat ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Eh? Tidak ada siapa-siapa, kok…"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa? Jelas-jelas tepat di sebelahku adalah Natsume. Festivalnya diadakan besok lusa? Bukannya hari ini?! Tunggu, danau kunang-kunang itu juga katanya tidak ada di sini. Termasuk hutan itu. Dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Kalau begitu, Natsume itu apa?

Ah, tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing dan aku mulai terbatuk-batuk. Bajuku yang basah ditambah angin malam membuat badanku sakit. Cairan hangat mengalir dari hidungku.

Mataku menutup perih. Napasku hampir terputus. Kesadaranku hilang diiringi oleh suara yang tidak hentinya memanggil namaku. Suara yang kecil hingga lama-kelamaan menghilang –suara Natsume.

* * *

Mataku terbuka, napasku sedikit berat. Dadaku naik-turun dengan cepat, tubuhku terasa sedikit lembab oleh keringat dingin. Aku menoleh saat seorang perawat menyuntikku dengan suatu obat. Kucoba ingat-ingat ulang yang terjadi kemarin. Apa semua pertemuanku dengan Natsume itu mimpi?

Tidak. Natsume ada di situ. Duduk di atas sofa bersama dengan Ponta.

"Terima kasih," ucapku saat perawat itu menyelesaikan tugasnya dan keluar kamar.

"Tanuma, akan kujelaskan semuanya," ia tersenyum seolah-olah tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

"Kenapa kau bisa berwajah setenang itu?" suaraku mulai meninggi. Aku tidak suka itu.

Iris teduh miliknya menatapku dengan penuh kesungguhan, "aku tidak bermaksud untuk menutupi semuanya. Kemarin saat kita di danau, aku ingin menjelaskan semua–"

"Jangan bohong, Natsume!" potongku penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Tanuma. Tolong dengarkan aku dulu…" terdengar getaran di dalam suara tenangnya.

"Lalu…" jangan, "apa," berhenti, "apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" aku bertanya penuh luka.

"Kenapa kau mempermainkanku?" air mata mulai tumpah di wajahku.

Natsume terdiam. Aku juga terdiam.

Ia beringsut mendekat, "Tanuma."

"Jika, jika saja aku bukan manusia…" dia menggigit bibirnya–tidak ingin melanjutkan, "apa kau akan tetap menyukaiku?"

Sesuatu yang selama ini ada bersamaku. Melewati hari bersamaku. Yang memberikanku kekuatan dan membuatku berharap lagi. Perlahan-lahan mulai hancur.

Aku menggemeratakkan gigiku, tidak sanggup melihat dirinya lagi. Maafkan aku, Natsume.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku akan tetap menyukaimu yang bahkan bukan manusia!?"

Seluruh beban yang bertumpuk di kepalaku, kuteriakkan kepada Natsume.

Bibirnya membentuk senyuman namun tidak mencapai matanya. Seperti ada rasa sakit yang menghancurkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Matanya tetap menghanyutkan, tidak ada luka yang terpaparkan.

Aku menyadari bagaimana hebatnya Natsume dalam mengendalikan ekspresinya ketika ia melompat pergi keluar jendela.

"Maaf, Tanuma. Meskipun kau tidak akan pernah menyukaiku, aku akan tetap menyukaimu. Aku begitu bahagia telah hidup sekali lagi dan bisa bersamamu."

Aku tahu. Natsume menangis sekarang.

* * *

"Dasar anak bau kencur. Dia pasti menangis sekarang."

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan melihat Ponta sedang menjilati cakarnya.

"Dan kau!" satu cakar menunjuk ke arahku.

"Aku?"

"Kau bodoh karena menyakitinya. Aku memang benci perasaan cinta ala manusia seperti ini. Membuatku mual," kedua mata hitamnya menelanjangiku.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan membalas perasaannya?"

Aku terkejut karena Ponta bisa berbicara. Masalah bukan manusia ini membuat kepalaku pusing. Terutama memikirkan kepergian Natsume.

"Bukankah kau pernah menyukainya," ucapnya lagi–seakan ingin memberiku sebuah luka lebih dalam.

Sebelum dia pergi seperti angin Ponta berkata, "manusia memang bodoh. Meskipun dia bukan manusia, dia telah memberikan separuh nyawanya untuk jiwa yang tidak ada gunanya ini."

Tinggal keheningan yang menemaniku.

* * *

Aku tahu aku salah karena berteriak padanya. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena tidak mendengarnya dahulu. Aku tahu aku membenci diriku sendiri karena membiarkan kemarahan menguasaiku dan membuatku tidak jujur.

Hatiku mulai tenang. Pikiranku sekarang lebih jernih. Perlahan-lahan masalah kuluruskan. Kutatap keluar jendela. Biasanya di sore hari aku dapat melihat Natsume sedang duduk di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga atau bermain air di pancuran. Tapi, karena perbuatanku dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Kutunggu hingga malam tiba, sampai semuanya tertidur kemudian melompat lewat jendela.

Aku tidak ingin membiarkan Natsume pergi begitu saja. Aku masih ingin menemuinya. Aku ingin dia terus bersamaku, hingga malaikat maut datang kepadaku.

Aku berlari melewati pepohonan. Cahaya kunang-kunang mulai nampak bertebaran di udara.

Napasku tidak putus-putus lagi. Aku heran, sejak kapan aku merasa begitu hidup?

"Natsume!" kuteriakkan namanya dengan segenap kekuatanku.

Ia membalikkan badan, wajahnya pucat. Kedua matanya sembab. Bibirnya terluka karena kebanyakan digigit. Dan itu semua adalah salahku.

Air mata Natsume kembali meleleh. Kudekap dirinya erat-erat. Kuciumi seluruh jejak air matanya.

Natsume tersenyum sedih sekaligus senang.

"Kau masih ingat dengan kunang-kunang yang mati setelah tiga belas hari itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku," menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada bahuku, "aku tidak ingin menjadi kunang-kunang yang platonis itu!"

Mendadak aku diserbu oleh kenangan yang entah sudah lama kulupakan.

Aku pernah menyelamatkan Natsume. Dia adalah kunang-kunang yang ditenggelamkan ke dalam danau oleh beberapa anak kecil. Aku yang jatuh cinta pada kunang-kunang malang itu langsung menolongnya. Namun esok harinya kunang-kunang itu mati.

"Kau ingat, Tanuma? Kau pernah menolongku, sekarang giliranku menolongmu," ia mendorongku sedikit menjauh agar dapat menatap wajahku. Selagi aku menunggu apa yang akan ia perbuat selanjutnya, terdengar bunyi gemerincing.

Tangan Natsume yang berada di bahuku terasa mendingin. Rona kehidupan di pipinya menghilang, digantikan dengan warna pucat. Dengan hati-hati ia menyapukan telapak tangannya di wajahku, kemudian beralih ke rahang, dan berhenti di dadaku sebelah kiri.

Kunang-kunang yang semula hanya berputar-putar kini hinggap di dedaunan–menunjukkan cahaya lebih terang. Bunyi gemerincing itu mulai tidak terdengar, digantikan oleh gumaman rendah Natsume.

"Natsume?" panggilku. Dari ujung jemarinya cahaya yang sama indahnya dengan kunang-kunang muncul. Dia menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat kami jatuh di rerumputan.

Air mata Natsume mengalir seiring dia melingkarkan lengannya di leherku. Tiap sentuhannya dingin tapi menyejukkan.

Tubuh Natsume berpendar–semakin terang saat ia menyentuhku lebih lama. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Natsume?!" Natsume tidak menghiraukan ucapanku, ia malah menarikku ke dalam ciuman panjang. Rasa sakit di tubuhku menghilang, yang ada hanyalah rasa perih di hatiku.

Sisa-sisa kehangatannya ia salurkan kepadaku–di setiap pagutan kami. Isi hatinya tersampaikan padaku, dengan jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Natsume! Hentikan ini!"

_Tanuma, apa pun yang terjadi aku ingin kau tetap hidup. Bila kau bahagia, aku juga ikut merasakan hal yang sama. Setiap menyentuhmu aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku tidak peduli pada yang lain, selain memberimu kebahagiaan. Meskipun harus memberikan umurku yang panjang ini kepadamu._

Kudorong dia sekuat tenaga. "Kau ingin memberikan hidupmu kepadaku?" Aku berteriak dengan putus asa, berharap semua adalah sebuah kesalahan–namun, pendaran Natsume yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh tubuhnya menghancurkan harapan itu.

Matanya menatapku ketika dia membuka mulutnya, "biarkan aku menjadi egois, kali ini saja…"

Wajah cerah Natsume dibingkai dengan helaian pirang serta senyuman rapuhnya membuatku meringis. Air matanya berhenti–bercahaya ribuan kunang-kunang.

"Natsume! Natsume…. Natsume!" panggilku berulang-ulang namun tidak ada jawaban. Pendarannya demikian menyilaukan sehingga sekeliling kami menjadi terang. Satu ciuman terakhir di ujung bibirku, menandai semuanya telah berakhir.

"Natsume…" aku berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai mengaburkan pandanganku, "Maafkan aku. Meskipun kau siluman ataupun hantu sekalipun aku akan tetap menyukaimu!"

Hatiku terasa sakit. Hancur terkoyak-koyak di tanah. Aku mencintainya. Entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak aku pertama kali aku menyentuhnya. Tiap-tiap sentuhannya masih terpatri dengan jelas di ingatanku. Aku yakin semua ini bukan mimpi. Kehangatan samar di bibirku mengingatkanku. Aku tak ingin terpisah darinya, namun mau tak mau, suka maupun tidak, inilah yang kuhadapi.

Diam-diam aku menyusup pergi, kembali ke dalam kamarku yang gelap. Bunyi gemerincing itu datang lagi, disusul oleh suara lembut yang serta merta kukenali.

"_Aku juga. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Tanuma…"_

* * *

Esok hari menjelang siang, aku dinyatakan sembuh total. Sebuah keajaiban, kata semua perawat dan dokter yang merawatku. Penyakit leukemia yang seharusnya sudah mencabut nyawaku, kini menghilang tanpa jejak dari tubuhku. Aku tersenyum–sekalipun hatiku tidak. Ayahku menangis bahagia, tidak menyangka akan kesembuhanku ini.

"Ponta…" kuangkat tubuh bulatnya ke pangkuanku.

Air mataku kembali jatuh. Hatiku terasa nyeri. Ponta tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kutahu dia juga sedih karena kehilangan Natsume.

"Aku bodoh sekali, Nyanko-sensei…" ucapku memanggil namanya dengan benar.

Ia mendengus kesal, tapi tetap bertahan di pelukanku. "Natsume juga sama bodohnya denganmu. Bocah itu sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan perbuatannya," ucapannya bernada sindiran namun terselip rasa bersalah di dalamnya. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan kucing siluman ini. Aku tersenyum lemah. Tapi aku menyadari–dia bermaksud menghiburku.

"Apa kau akan pergi juga, Ponta?" tanyaku di sela-sela napasku.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencakar mukaku. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang–"

"Untuk beberapa saat, aku akan menemanimu, Bocah."

"Terima kasih…"

Dalam waktu dekat ini, aku tidak akan bisa menyukai musim panas–yang akan selalu membayangiku dengan rasa perih atas kehilangan Natsume. Tapi kenangan akan pertemuanku dengan Natsume, beserta dengan kehangatan yang membekas di tanganku akan kubawa pergi bersamaku.

"Ponta, ayo kita pulang."

_Selamat tinggal Natsume. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi._

* * *

**END**


End file.
